The Life and Times of Mecca Montgomery
by Cryptic-gal001
Summary: She was an average girl trying to celebrate her twentieth birthday,except she has telekinesis and now she's being held hostage by a secret force. Follow Mecca's life through happiness and tough times while working at the Bureau. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

The Life and Times of Mecca Montgomery: Chapter 1

By: Randa A.

Hellboy, Liz, Manning, Abe, Broom, and Myers do not belong to me…except for the ones I created. J

Slowly everything started to come through. On the ground, Mecca felt cold and dizzy as she awakened. When she tried to sit up, she only fell back down on her back tired and woozy. Above her a light shined brightly down on her. She slapped her hand down on her face, shielding her eyes from the light. "Ouch." She mumbled as she tried to think of what happened. Mecca then flipped to on her stomach as she groggily stood on her hands and knees crawled looking down of the bright light until she smacked her head into something…hard. "What the hell?" she said as she sat back and looked up to see nothing at all. Thinking, she stretched her hand out and it smacked right into a glass wall. "Glass containment?" she said as she stood up, almost falling back and then finding her balance. She then rubs her neck to find a large band. As Mecca tries to pull it off, she trips and falls on her back. "What the hell is going on here?" She said silently as she closed her eyes.

Hearing a door opened, she parted her fingers to take a look. Two elderly men were standing next to each other although one of them had a large nose while the other one looked a little more kind almost like a father figure. "Can one of you let me out of here because I'm getting a little claustrophobic when I don't know if I'm going to bump into a wall or not." She asked as the large nosed man circled her, studying her.

"Hey, hey! I ain't dead yet so if you're looking for a free meal, it ain't going to be me." She told him watching him, cautiously. The other man come over to the glass wall and looked at her, "We mean you no harm my dear." He soothed gently.

"Right, and the whole glass box just screams protection," Mecca said as she placed her hands on her hips, "Why am I here? What do you want from me?" She asked as she placed her hands on the wall.

"Hands off the wall." The large nosed one said.

"First I want to know why I'm here." She replied with a cool tone.

"I said hands off the wall." He said a bit louder.

"Bite me!" she challenged him, glaring at him.

He pulled out a small remote and pushed a small button. Suddenly her throat started to sting and then it started to burn. Grasping her neck, she fell to her knees. Everything went black as she fell backwards, her head hitting the cold and hard floor.

Broom looked at Manning with a look of displeasure. "Manning, what in morning's glory did you do to her?" he asked as he opened the glass wall and checked on her. "Believe me Broom, she's a little smart ass and she's probably not even what her profile says she is." Manning snorted, "Our job is to help not to shock those who we meet!" Broom said checking Mecca's pulse. The door opened and Big Red himself and Liz entered the room.

"Hey what's with the leftovers?" he said jerking his head at Mecca. "It looks like Manning over fried another guest." Liz said when she spotted the girl. "Hellboy, take her to the medical room please." Broom said. Hellboy walked over, picked Mecca up gently and carried her into another room where he set her down on a small table.

A blinding light was turned on as Mecca came through. Her neck was sore and her body was stiff. When she picked up her head, everything seemed to move a fast speeds before her eyes and she dropped her head back down on the padded table. She drew in a big breath then tried to sit up, except for the fact that she wasn't moving upward. Mecca then realized that she was strapped down onto the table with a little lock holding everything tight. She tried again using all of her strength as she attempted to get up. "Damn it." She muttered under her breath as she relaxed.

"I need a key." She said to herself looking until she spotted it, all the way on the other side of the room. Using her hand closest to the key, she started to beckon the key to come to her using her hand.

Slowly the key stated to float towards her as she bit down hard on her lip. "Concentrate!" she thought as the key slowly inched towards her. She smiled in satisfaction until a large red hand came and snatched the key in mid-air. Out of the corner of her eye she spots a red tail, moving much like a cats would.

Mecca then looks to the side of her to see a large man holding up the key smiling at her. He had a large red tail, which swayed at his side; his right arm was a solid stone with little carvings. "Trying to escape us I see?" he asked waving the key. She gave him a weak smile before she telekinetically pulled it out of his hand. "No, no." he said as he snatched it back. Aggravated, she lets her head drop.

"Can someone please tell me what the hell I'm here for? Strapped to a table!" She asked closing her eyes. "I dunno, ask Father." He replied balancing the key on his finger. "Father? Who?" She asked. The door opened and the long nosed man entered the room. "Is that little witch awake?" he asked the man with the tail. "Hey! I am not a witch, dumbass!" she replied lifting her head up in alarm. The red man then walked over to her, looking and examining the burn on her neck. "Yikes, Manning. Why don't you just kill her next time?" he said jokingly but Mecca looks at him in alarm. "Little joke." He assured her as she flinched when he touched the burn. "Is that Father?" she asked biting her lip. "What? Him? Hell no," Big Red responded.

"He'll be coming by to check on you any minute, but since the burn is so mild you'll have to stay here for a couple of days." He said as he starts to wash and bandage her burn. "What? No! I gotta get going, I have to baby-sit my nephew for my sister and she's going to be so pist at me." She said as she bit her lip of the pain. "She'll understand, now shut up." The long nosed man said. Spotting a rolled up newspaper, telekinetically she picks it up and gives a whack at him. "Hey!" he said as he started to duck. "Oops, did I do that?" she said as she gave as small snicker. "I think we may be very good friends." The red man smiled as he watched as the long nosed man grab the paper and rips it up. Once it was all ripped up on the floor, neurotically he poked it with his shoe. "I think it's dead now." Mecca teased.

"Alright, enough with the crap. Today you used your powers to hurt people and I know because I saw you." The long nosed man said pointing his finger at her. "What? When?" she asked enraged. "Today at the subway, a guitar player jumped up and hollered." He accused. "Oh, him. I helped him out by blowing four hundred dollar bills to him by telekinesis, he was so overjoyed that he jumped up and yelled in joy." She said remembering the poor guitar playing fool she pitied.

"Alright, how about the little girl? She was crying and you just stared at her." He said. "That little sweetheart? What kind of sicko do you think I am? I love children! And besides a little boy didn't give her back her toy and I just returned it to her when she started crying." She explained. "Telekinetically?" the red guy asked next to her. "Yup, I have telekinesis and nothing else." She replied. "Fine proof it!" the long nosed man scoffed at her.

"Manning-" the red man started to say. "No, I want you to prove it right now! How can we tell is she's telling the truth?" he said pointing at her. Concentrating on him, she narrowed her eyes. Slowly he started to float, about five to eight inches from the ground. "Whoa." He said as he held out his hands for balance.

"Believe me now?" she asked, tempted with the thought of dropping him. "Yeah, just put me down!" he finally said annoyed. Raising an eyebrow, she gently lets him down. He looks at her with a bewildered look. "Alright, now that I answered your problems, now answer mine! What am I doing here?" She said.

The door opened and the other elderly man came through and sat down on the chair next to Mecca. "First tell us your name, my dear." He asked politely.

"My name's Mecca Montgomery." She replied as she struggled with the straps. The man noticed and turned towards the long nosed guy. "First you shock her then strap her to a table? Release her!" he commanded. The long nosed man grabs the key away from the red guy and then unlocks Mecca form her containment.

"Alright, my turn. Who are you?" She asked as she got off from the table. "You may call me Broom. I help run the Bureau and keep my son it place." He said smiling. "Bureau?" she repeated as she sat up. "The Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defense." The long nosed guy answered. "You have a son?" she said. "Yes, his name is Hellboy," Broom said nodding his head at the large red guy, "He also helps us by keeping everything in order and that's what we need your help for."

She looked at him, suspiciously as she raised an eyebrow. "I saw what your power can do, Mecca. It's a magnificent power to have and we need someone as powerful to keep up with Hellboy. We need you." He told her with his gentle eyes. "Wait, Hold on. How can we tell if we can trust her? Huh? First I want to ask her some questions." The long nosed man said "Give it a rest Manning." Hellboy told him leaning up against the wall. "No, no. I want to know if I can trust her!" he said as he took out a small writing pad and pen. "Alright, how old are you?" he asked her. "Twenty, today." She answered. "Whom do you live with? Are you married? Do you have an children?" he questioned writing down her answers down on his pad. "I live with my three sisters, Molly, Michelle, and Melinda. I'm not married…yet. And I don't have any children yet either." She smiled at the thought of having her own children some of these days. "Do you have any other powers? How about your parents?" he asked as he wrote down her previous answers. "My-My parents?" she stuttered as her heart started to race. "Yes your parents?" he asked looking at her with dullness.

Hellboy begins to notice that Mecca seems nervous. "I think that's enough with the questions Manning." He said getting off the wall. "Fine, if she won't tell us, we'll just have to see it for ourselves." He said placing the pad and pen back in his pocket. The door opened and tow other men entered. Mecca looked at them alert along with Broom and Hellboy. "What's going on here?" she asked taking a step back. "Strap her down, get Fish gills down here now." Manning said to the two men. The two men ran at her, grabbing her arms, she was then banged down on another table and strapped down.

Telekinetically, she picked up the two men and threw them out of the room as she twisted trying to get of her trap. Abe enters wearing his respirator. "Hey fish gills, can you see into her past for us?" Manning asked raising an eyebrow at the struggling Mecca. "Manning, I think this girl had enough confusion today release her." Broom demanded. Manning ignored him, and Mecca stared at him with her eyes narrowed. At a quick speed, Manning is left up into the air, higher than he was lifted up last time. "Put me down, you damn witch!" he cursed. She then throws him into the hallway and sending him down the hallway, yelling. Abe walks over to her as she struggles. "Now calm down, we're just going to look into that pretty little head of yours." He told her gently. Finally stopping, she blows a piece of hair out of her face.

"I can block you, and I will try because you're a physic one that can read the future and past about anything." She said. "You're really an intelligent woman for your age." He said as he stood at the head of the table she's in looking down on her. "Well this pretty little head knows some things about the paranormal." She told him. Abe then exchanges a look with Hellboy and then slightly puts his hands near her temples and closes his eyes. By looking into her mind, Abe sees the first time her mother held her, her mother being hit by a car, her mother's funeral, her grandmother and father arguing, her father's cab leaving, the school children throwing mud at her, the school children throwing stones at her, her grandmother's funeral, and finally the school children shooting at her. It's all too much for him and he's blasted into the wall behind him. Mecca strains her neck to look at Abe as Hellboy runs over to Abe and checks up on him. "I'm sorry." She apologized. Hellboy looks up at her with a puzzled look. "For what?" he asked. "That." she said beckoning to an unconscious Abe. "It wasn't your fault my dear, it was your memories that did it." Broom comforted her. "Well that's why I at least tried to block him, I have very painful memories. Memories that haunt me still to this day." She said looking down at the floor. Hellboy then walks over to her, grabbing the bonds that straps her down to the table and rips them from her body. He then helped her sit up.

"We can help you through those memories and help control your powers but you have to let us and trust us." He told her as he held out his hand for her. She accepted, gently taking his hand he helped her down from the table. Looking at Abe, with her mind she picks him up and gently places him on the table. "What do you say, my dear?" Broom asked. With a smile on her face she answers with a shrug, "Why not? It could be fun." She said. Broom offers his hand and she takes it and gives it a hard shake. "Welcome to the family, me dear." He said with a smile. Just then Manning appeared in the doorway, breathing hard his clothes all covered in dust from the floors. "You!" He breathed pointing a smiling Mecca. "I want you out! NOW!" he said kneeling over breathing hard. "Hey, that's no way to treat a new member." Hellboy said with a grin. "You mean?" Manning said looking up. "Yep, she joined. Now there's another power here to annoy you." Hellboy said. Mecca gives a little smile and wave when he looks at her with a desperate face. Family. She was part of a family, maybe not a relative one but still it felt good to be part of a real family for the very first time for a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Just to let you all know, Mecca is not a Mary Sue character and believe me, she's kick your ass if she heard you call her that, she'll show her true personality soon. J

Before Mecca knew it, it had been a year that she had joined the Bureau. She loved every minute of it, she had learned fast with many of the moves she had learned from Hellboy, and she surprised everybody by how much she had kept up with him. Fighting with twin swords was her specialty and she excelled greatly at other weapons and even showed a flair for martial arts. Her favorite was Southern Prying Mantis Style.

Mecca enters the building smiling, wearing her favorite outfit with combat boots. Her hair is up in a perfect bun, but still pushes a left out strand of hair out of her face. She smiles at everybody she sees and gives a small wave to the guard. The guard gives a wave back and smiles. Mecca steps on the platform and the elevator declines into the floor. When landing on the floor she walks into the Broom's Office. Hellboy is leaning up against the wall when he notices Mecca's cheerful attitude and unusual smile. "Well doesn't someone seem happy this morning?" He says as Abe comes into clear view. Mecca responds with an "Hm."

"Alright, what's going on?" he asks as Mecca picks off a piece of hair from her shirt. "What do you mean?" she asks raising an eyebrow. "You're so cheerful this morning! Your never this happy," he says, "What's going on?"

"I'm going out tonight." She answered simply. "Out? Like going to get coffee or going shopping?" he said. Then a loud bang gives Mecca a little jump and she looks to see Abe with his hand on the glass, his eyes closed. "No with a guy named Charles Nathaniel Winters. He's twenty-two, with powers, and he's afraid you thinking he's a freak." He told them omnisciently. She smiles, raising an eyebrow she says, "Wow, you're good."

"You're going out? With a guy? Named Charlie? He has powers?" he questioned worriedly. "Yes and what's wrong with the name Charlie? And yes like me he has powers. He has the power to change the weather." She answered smiling leaning up against the wall. "Were did you meet him? What if he's a serial killer? What if he gets you the wrong kind of coffee?" he asked even more worried than before. She turns to him with a smile. "Hellboy, I'll be fine. Remember, I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself. Thanks for playing the role of big brother for me." She said with a final quick smile to Hellboy she leaves the room.

After she leaves, Abe slaps his hand on the glass as he closes his eyes. "She's going to get pregnant." Abe said. Hellboy, his attention caught, turned towards Abe. "What? Are you sure?" he asks grabbing the closest chair next to him and collapsed down into it. "I'm pretty sure the swollen tummy is a sure sign of a little one." He said.

"Maybe she was just getting fat." He tried to give an excuse.

"You want to tell her that?" Abe said raising an eyebrow and Hellboy shook his head.

"She's going to get pregnant on this date and unless we want to deal with nine months of mood swings, I have to stop it." He said before he left the room.

Later that night, Mecca is waiting outside of the building while Hellboy and Myers are watching on a nearby building rooftop. "Can you explain to me why we're following Miss Montgomery on her date?" Myers asked as Hellboy looks through binoculars at Mecca. Hellboy ignored his question when he spotted a man about twenty two come up to her. "Pretty boy's here, so this is the Charlie Winters I've been hearing so much about." He said as Mecca smiled, his eyes narrowed suspiciously. "She looks like she really likes him," Myers commented when Mecca blushed at a comment made by Charlie, "I-I mean look at her, she's glowing."

"Just wait 'till she gets pregnant." He muttered under his breath. "What?" Myers asked. He looks away from Mecca and shakes his head. "Nothing, just keep an eye on her." He said as he went back to watching Mecca and Charlie. Charlie whispers something in her ear and she laughs. They start to walk down the street with Hellboy and Myers following on the rooftops. They head to an outside skating rink, where they place on their skates. Hidden in the stands, Hellboy spies some hockey equipment and smiles.

Meanwhile Charlie and Mecca begin to skate around and Charlie gently takes her hand and spins her around. "Careful! Charlie!" she giggled as she made a small circle, she slips and falls into Charlie's arms giggling. They look at each other for a while before they start to move close together slowly. Then a hockey puck flies out of the stands and hits Charlie in the side of the head knocking him down. "Oh my god, Charlie are you okay?" Mecca asks and she kneels besides him. With eyes that could kill, she searches throughout the stands and sees nothing. Myers smiles to where Hellboy hit Charlie with the puck. "Good shot." He complimented as Hellboy smiles. "I had lots of practice." He said as he closely watches the couple. Myers's smile disappears as he touches the bump on his forehead. "Not on you if that's what your thinking." He replied.

Charlie smiles and with a sigh of relief she smiles too. Getting up, they skate over to the edge of the rink and takes off their skates. Then linking her arm with Charlie's, they exit the skating rink with Hellboy and Myers following closely behind them. "C'mon let's take a walk through the park." He suggests and she nods in agreement, as they head into the park. As they start to walk on the pavement, Charlie pulls her off gently and points down to the sidewalk to her. Mecca blushes as Charlie bends down and writes something in the newly filled cement bloke and she too bends down and writes something in it. They then continue down the sidewalk making sure to avoid the one they wrote in. After a couple feet away, Hellboy and Myers bend down to see what they wrote. A large heart was printed in the cement with Charlie and Mecca's initials written inside it. "Ain't that cute?" Hellboy asks sarcastically. They then follow the couple further into the park where Charlie covers giggling Mecca's eyes. "Charlie what are you doing?" she asks through her giggles. "Just hold on, I got a surprise for you." He told her gently. After a while, he finally says, "Alright, here it is." And he uncovers her eyes to reveal the park being covered in snow. "Oh my god." She breathed as she looked around. "That's where your mistaken, it's Charlie." He whispered in her ear. He pulls from behind his back a snowman's hat and a carrot. "Shall we build a snowman?" he asked smiling. In spite of herself, she smiles and takes the hat away from him with her violet eyes sparkling with amusement. "We shall." She answered.

Meanwhile a snow covered Hellboy and Myers hide behind a large bush. Hellboy shakes off the snow onto Myers and he looks up at Nig Red with his eyebrows raised. But he doesn't notice as he watches the couple build a snowman closely. "How cute. What is this, a teenage date? People don't make snowmen anymore except for children." He said taking out the binoculars. Myers watch as Mecca wraps her scarf around the snowman's neck and Charlie stocks the snowman with stone eyes and a smile. "It looks like they're having fun." Myers suggested. "She thinks she's having fun." Hellboy shot back without taking his eyes off her. "She's not a child, Hellboy. I think she's old enough to make her own decisions." He told him in a harsh whisper. "Yeah, tell me that when she gets herself pregnant." Hellboy replied in a quick speed

"What pregnancy?" Myers demanded. "Nothing." He simply said. Then it's starts to snow again as Charlie and Mecca move closer together. "Ugh, here we go again." Hellboy said in disgust as he takes a handful of snow and makes it into a snowball. At Charlie and Mecca's view, a snowball flies from the bushes and hits Charlie in the head making him fall over in surprise and Mecca gives a small shriek too in surprise. "What the hell?" Mecca cursed as she looked to where it came from and she spots a patch of red moving up and down in a cat-like movement and she raises an eyebrow.

She then turns to Charlie who already had gotten up. "Are you alright?" she asked as she looked at him with her caring violet eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine, maybe we should just talk for now." He told her rubbing the spot where he was hit. She smiled in agreement as they left the park making their way back to the Bureau Building. "So I heard you work with Hellboy?" he asked as they were walking. "Um, yes I do. He's like my older, more overprotective brother. When I joined the Bureau, they became my family which is weird because I never had a real, full family until now." She said smiling. "I really admire Hellboy, for example he has amazing strength." He said.

"He's just filled with hot air." She said glaring at the other side of the wall, which she could tell the two were following and listening.

"I mean he's devoted, relentless." He suggested.

"Pushy." She shot back.

"Loyal." He replied.

"Cocky." She returned.

She smiles. "You know at first he asked a bunch of questions about this date and I was worried that he thought that I wasn't capable of taking care of myself." She said, sneaking a glace at the wall then back at Charlie. "Why would he think that? You seem like a strong woman." He asked complementing her. "Well, I've had some bad times in my life where the people I most counted on disappeared, so I think that he thought I'm just a reserved, passive girl when I'm in fact the opposite." Mecca explained, smiling to herself. "Looks like he really he looks out for you." Charlie said smiling his charming grin at her.

"Yeah, he does but I thought he doesn't trust me on this date but today he told me to have a good time and that's when I realised that he really trusts me." She said loudly, hoping that Hellboy hears this, overwhelmed by guiltiness. They stop at the building; in the background Hellboy and Myers sneak inside. "Well I guess this is goodnight." Charlie said. Mecca giggles and in return she says, "Goodnight." As they move closer, the lights out on the steps begun to turn on and off. They both turn to see Manning standing at the door.

"Hold it right there Romeo, do you kids release what time it is?" he asked in a huff. "Manning, it's only ten-thirty." She said. "I better go then." Charlie said as he turned to leave but Mecca took his hand gently and looked at Manning pleasing with her eyes, " Manning, please just for a sec?" she asked. Manning looks at Charlie gives an "I get my eyes on you" sign and enters the building. .) "I guess you have more than one older brother." Charlie told her looking at the door. "What? Manning? That man is nothing more than a pain in my ass." She replied with a sassy smile. They smile at each other as they move closer and as they were about to kiss again, a loud knocking caused them to stop. They both look to see Manning looking out the window at them shaking his head. Behind him, Mecca could see a silhouetted Hellboy watching them.

"Goodnight Mecca." Charlie smiled at her before stepping out onto the street. Mecca starts towards the door but then turns around. "Charlie?" she said looking at him. He turns around as she runs up to him and kisses him on the check. "Next Saturday sounds good?" she asked smiling, her cheeks hot from blushing. "Yeah, it does." Charlie said smiling also. "Alright, see you then." She said as she entered the building. With Manning still watching she takes a peek out the window to see Charlie jump in the air smiling. She then turns her attention to Manning which she grabs his shirt collar and pulls him away from the window, which he replies with a grunt. "How dare you try to ruin my date! What the hell were you thinking Manning?" she growled at him. "Talk to Hellboy, he told me to do it." He replied straightening his collar. "Since when in hell do you take orders from Hellboy?" she asks placing her hands on her hips, aggravated. "Since he told me, you were going to get pregnant." He said taking a step back, fearing for the worst. "WHAT!" She yells at him. "Hey kid, I don't blame you for having a good time but next time keep it at PG level." Manning said as he left her alone in shock and hurting. She clenched her fists tightly as she thought of Hellboy following on her date just because she doesn't get herself pregnant! What did he think she was? Fuming, she walks to the guard and stands glaring at him. "Good evening Miss Montgomery." He said tipping his hat. "Cut the crap and take me down." She barked. The elevator drops at a rapid pace but a fuming Mecca doesn't notice. As soon as it lands, she storms out searching for Hellboy.

She goes into Broom's office and walks up to Abe's containment. "Abe!" she said as she peered into the glass. Abe's face appears through the glass making Mecca jump. "Yes? What's wrong?" He asked caringly. "Nothing you've done wrong, have you seen Hellboy?" she asked. "I haven't seen him since this morning." Abe told her. Mecca starts to think, as a puzzled Abe watches her. "What's wrong?" he asks uncertainly. "Hellboy and Myers followed me on my date with Charlie! To make sure I didn't get pregnant!" she said through her teeth, not trying to take her anger out on her friend. "That may have been my fault, I guess my vision about you got to Hellboy's head." He told her looking down at the floor.

"No, it's not your fault, I shouldn't have even told him about it. I mean every time Charlie and me and a warm moment he's throw something at Charlie. Like for example he threw a hockey puck at his head!" Mecca said as she sat down on the floor next to Abe. "Ouch." He said. "Yeah, but I really like Charlie. Manning also told me to keep it PG, it won't be PG when I find Hellboy!" She said glaring at the door. Next to her, objects started to float as she stared at the door. "Listen Mecca, you need to calm down. Just talk to me, and I'll deal with Hellboy later." He told her as he watched Broom's chair started to float. At that time everything just dropped to the floor.

Mecca looks at Abe and gives a smile as she turns towards him. Outside, Hellboy opens the door a pinch and listens on their conversation. "Doesn't Hellboy trust me enough for me to be on a date?" She asks Abe. "Of course he does, he just doesn't trust the men out there who are looking for more than a good date. He's just trying to protect you from that." He told her gently. "He should know by now that I don't take any crap from anyone or anybody." She said. Mecca gives him a smile, "Thanks for listening Abe."

"Do I have a choice? Goodnight Mecca." He said to her as she got up. "Goodnight Abe." She returned as she walked out the door and into her room.

"Did you get that?" Abe asks as Hellboy walks in. "Yeah, I did. Is she really that mad at me?" he questioned. "Well you did follow her on her date expecting that she would get pregnant. Did you really think she's come back with a little one on the first date?" he says with curiosity set on his mind. "I just followed your vision. I honestly didn't know what I thought." He said looking down. There's silence for a moment. "She's an intelligent, strong, and a powerful woman, Hellboy. You just have to think what she would have done and not Charlie." He told Hellboy before disappearing into the tank. Angry with himself for feeling guilty he gives a sigh. Then suddenly a loud ear splitting scream echoes from Mecca's room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hellboy shoots out of the room and towards Mecca's. He barges through the door and dashes into her room. A large dark creature with one eye, two legs with four long arms on each side standing in the corner holding a struggling Mecca in one of it's eight arms. It growls at him as Mecca tries to reach for her swords hanging on her wall. She manages to grab one and uses it to stab the creature but the sword smashes into pieces as it hits the creature. The creature bares his large teeth at her and shakes her up and down. Her head hits the ceiling, hard and she falls unconscious, her forehead bleeding. Her head hangs almost lifeless. "What the hell are you?" Hellboy asks as he runs at the creature but it jumps over him and out of the room.

He chases the creature until it's cornered at a dead end. It holds Mecca protectively to its chest and gives a low growl. Hellboy tackles it through the wall and attempts to punch him. Then the creature threw Mecca up in the air and as Hellboy helplessly watches Mecca fall, it punches him in the face and catches her in one of its arms. He gets up rubbing the spot where he's been punched. "Ouch" is all he says.

Slowly Manning tries to make to Mecca from behind the creature, he outstretches his hand and tries to take hers. The creature notices him and gives him a powerful push holding Mecca above him. As Hellboy once again tried to punch the creature, it held Hellboy by the neck, preventing Hellboy from moving towards Mecca. Hellboy reached his hand for her, but the creature threw her to his side and caught her in the other hand without even looking as it held Mecca away from him. Then suddenly bullets bounced off the creature's head as Myers and two other male members continued to shoot at it. It turned its head and snarled at the men, with one of its free hands swiped at them sending them in the hallway. The creature then climbs up the elevator shaft with Hellboy climbing behind him. Mecca slowly awakens, her eyes widen. "Oh my god." She breathes as she looks around. Spotting an extra loose wire, she telekinetically swings it to her way but she's thrown up into the air. Giving a small shriek of surprise, she's caught in the other creature's hand. Blowing a piece of hair out of her way, she tires to claw her way out of his grip. "Hold on kid! I'm coming!" Hellboy shouted as he climbed as fast as he could. Mecca looks down, spotting him, narrowing her eyes with anger. "Still mad, eh?" he asks as he continues. "Until I talk to you, I am but right now I don't think it's a good time for a conversation." She yelled back.

"Hey you piece of crap get your butt down here!" He ordered as he continued up. The creature then jumped an amazing ten feet ahead of Hellboy and continued to climb. "Aw crap!" Hellboy cursed. It stops and holds out Mecca who's trying to get herself out of his grip. He gives a toothy smile at Hellboy then drops Mecca. "No!" he shouts as Mecca falls. Mecca screams as she tries to grab onto something but it's useless.

Just then at the last minute the creature catches her in his last hand and smiles even wider at Hellboy. "You think your such a smart ass, don't ya?" He asks. It then continues on its way and breaks through the floor. Mecca covers her head, avoiding to be hit by flying debris. Remembering her weapon, she reaches for her pants leg and pulls it up revealing a small gun attached to her leg. "Never leave home without protection." She smiles to herself. Mecca then points the gun at the creature's one eye and pulls the trigger. The bullet ricochets off the creature's eye and into Mecca's left arm. She screams in pain and holds her arm.

The creature holds her protectively close to him as he uses the debris around him to throw it down to Hellboy. Losing her strength quick, she telekinetically pulls Hellboy up to the top before passing out. The creature then disappears with Mecca in his arms like evaporating into thin air. Hellboy looks around at the damage done and shakes his head. The guard limps toward him. "It took her." The guard said shakily. Hellboy looks at him and then looks away. "Yeah but what exactly took her and why?" Hellboy asked narrowing his eyes.

A week later, there is still no news of Mecca's return. It's Saturday night, and Charlie walks into the building searching for Mecca. He soon enters on the lower level through the elevator. Charlie calmly walks down the hallway until he spies Hellboy's shadow approaching, he goes into Broom's office closing the door quickly. Behind him he hears a noise, and slowly turns around to face Abe staring back at him through the glass. "You're Charlie right? The boy Mecca likes?" he asked tentatively. "Is she here today?" he asks smiling. "What? No question about this? About even what I am?" Abe asks surprised. "Mecca told me all about her job her and about the people she works with, she loves it." Charlie replies. "That's not the only thing she loves." Abe mutters under his breath. Hellboy opens the door, looking at Abe. "Abe we need you to-" he starts to say but stops when he spots Charlie. "What the hell are you doing here?" He asks. "I'm looking for Mecca, is she here?" Charlie asks calmly. "She's been kidnapped. We spent the whole week looking for her." Hellboy said simply as he walked out of the room with Charlie following behind him. "Is she alright? What can I do to help?" he asks as he tries to keep up with him. "Um, I don't think so, bye!" Hellboy said vulgarly as he enters another room. Myers then runs up to him with a smile, "They found her!" he said. Charlie smiles while following both Hellboy and Myers. "Where is she?" Hellboy asked. "She's three hundred feet below the surface at the edge of town." Myers replied. "Alright let's suite up." Hellboy said as he walked back to Abe but not without giving Charlie a dirty look.

They start to walk to the garbage truck, when Charlie follows. Hellboy notices and puts his hand on Charlie's chest pushing him back. "Yeah, you. Stay here." Hellboy commanded, "No, I'm going to help rescue her." Charlie said boldly. Hellboy raises an eyebrow. "Listen to me, I've known Mecca for almost a year and let me tell you something I don't think she'd like her jackass date with her." Hellboy tells him. He turns to leave, but Charlie grabs onto Hellboy's overcoat's sleeve. Hellboy turns around, "I have powers, I can protect myself but right now the only thing I wanna protect is precious to me, Mecca because I-I…I love her and nothing you can do can stop me." Charlie replied with his heart and his life on the line hoping Hellboy would accept this. "Do you really love her?" Hellboy asked. "I do, I love her smile and her laugh." He told her remembering Mecca's smile made his heart melt. Hellboy thought about it for a moment. "Either I knock him out and deal with an angry Mecca later or have him come along and have to deal with another babysitting job?" He thought carefully. He then patted Charlie on the back with a fake smile on his face. "I guess you're qualified to go, I mean you are her boyfriend. I guess you have enough guts to go against me then you must love her." Hellboy said attempted with his first choice but then realized that he would have to deal with a pist off Mecca.

Charlie smiles as he climbs into the passenger seat of the truck while Abe and Hellboy loaded into the back of the garbage truck.

Myers puts the truck into drive and they set off towards the edge of town. A couple of hours later the men step out of the truck to face an abandoned Victorian styled mansion. The windows were decorated with spider webs, as the house appeared lonely and cold. As they enter the house with caution, the house begins to echo small giggles of little children. Then Hellboy turns around feeling the tug of his overcoat and looks down to see a very small girl about the age of five holding onto the coat. "You need to get out." The child said staring up at him with her bold violet eyes.

"It's Mecca's inner child." Abe said when he saw her. The little girl searched the men's faces with her eyes. "Listen to me, you need to get out now!" she said stomping her foot on the ground.

"It's a trap!" she told them. "That's a no-no, we're coming to get you back." Hellboy said getting down to her level. "Just because I look five doesn't mean I actually am! No listen to me, unless you want to get your god damn selves killed, scram!" The youngster shot back. She started to walk away but Hellboy grabbed her hand. Little Mecca turned around, her face full of anger as she tried to release her self of his grip. "Let me go! You have to get out of here! NOW! It's a trap!" she said as she tried to bite him. "Hey, hey no biting!" Hellboy said holding her by her wrist. Young Mecca's eyes start to shimmer cold silver as she telekinetically throws Myers and Charlie out of the mansion. Then she gives a hard push to Abe with her mind who flies back and lands on the floor with Charlie and Myers. Hellboy looks at Mecca, and then holds her by the waist much like a doll. "Believe me it's for your own good, Hellboy," she said speaking softly. Then she telekinetically picked him up and she ripped herself from his grip floating in front of him, "Now get!"

Then she threw him out, nearly missing Charlie. As Hellboy lifts his head to see Mecca hovering near the double doors, her hair snapping in the air with her face emotionless. "I have to do this by myself, please understand I don't want you to get hurt," she said softly as the wind gently played with the light purple ribbon attached to her hair. "I don't want any more of my family hurt because of me. Please go, I'll see you later boys." She smiled as she gave a small wave. And with a flick of her hand the doors closed. Hellboy's temper rises as he looks towards the door. "Why is she being so stubborn?" he thought as he got up. Myers tried to open the doors but they are tightly locked up. Hellboy beckons for the men to back away from the door. He then charged into the doors with a swift speed and he knocked them off the hinges. Mecca had disappeared and Charlie lifts up one of the door up to reveal chains hanging off the door handle. "That little sneak." Hellboy said holding the chains in his hands.

They start to walk down the hallway and everything is covered in cobwebs and dust. Suddenly hand wraps itself around Myers and Charlie's leg and pulls them into the darkness. Then two long arms shoot out and grab Abe and Hellboy and drag them into the room. Hellboy looks to see the same creature that kidnapped Mecca held him by the ankle as it dragged the men down the corridor. "Why don't we try to get out of it?" Charlie asked as he arched his back to escape hitting a piece of debris

. "This thing will led us to Mecca!" Hellboy replied with a grunt as his head hit a chair leg. As they go deeper into the house, the creature opens a trapdoor on the floor and jumps down. The boys hit the ground hard, and they're dragged into a large opening. Pillars surround a huge staircase and at the top of the staircase lays an unconscious Mecca, who's covered with a blanket, a lone light shines on her. Before the boys knew it, they were chained to each pillar. Hellboy looks to see a large force field surrounding her it swirls with silver and gray, her hair gently floating.

"What the hell is going on here?" Myers asked as the creature wiped away blood from his forehead. "Glad you asked." A voice spoke out from the shadows. An elderly man in black and dark red robes steps out from behind a pillar next to Mecca's body, beside him was a cane and on top of it was a crystal eagle. "Are you the jackass that kidnapped Mecca? And why?" Charlie asked as he made a great effort to try to escape from the chains hold. "So many questions and yet I'll answer one each," he told them, "Yes, I kidnapped the woman you called Mecca."

"Why?" Abe asked. "Because she holds an ancient evil power which she needs to learn how to use correctly or it will over take her." He told them as he attempted to touch Mecca's head but the force field gives him a small warning shock.

"But since you're here, your voices will make her mind remember you, thinking it'll be safe." The Shaman replied as he faced them. "Is that's what the force field for? Protection against evil?" Charlie asked. "Yes and no. It protects the person who the mind does not trust." He informed the men. Slowly the veil surrounding Mecca disappears, her hair resting gently on her shoulders.

"The hour is upon us to help this poor soul find her way back." He announced as he smiles upon Mecca. Suddenly a dark green eagle materialized into the sky. It gives a loud, ear-splitting scream as it gently picks Mecca up by means of its claws. The transparent wings of the eagle covers Mecca as she starts to spin in the air. As she spins, white orbs float out of Mecca, and into the cradling arms of the Shaman. Finally, a pale Mecca is then laid back down onto the floor, but she doesn't move almost lifeless. "Mecca." Hellboy whispers. Then weakly, she starts to get up. "Damn it." She says as she places her hand on her head. Then Mecca spots the boys chained to the pillars. "What the hell is wrong with your hearing? I told you to get!" she said, anger filled her eyes. "Well-" the old man started to say but Mecca turned towards him. "That wasn't a question for YOU!" she barked at him. With a flick of her hand, she tries to send him flying into the wall. "What the hell is wrong with me?" Mecca asked desperately looking down at her hands. "It's because I have your powers." He replied showing her the three orbs. As she looked back towards the boys, she noticed that one of the boys was missing.

She turns towards the Shaman, with angrier glare. "Where's Charlie?" she asks gritting her teeth. He beckoned to the edge of the pool with railings attached to the side. As she runs to it, flames shoot out. Surprised she falls backwards on her butt. Mecca covers her eyes as she looks down into the pool to see Charlie unconscious on a board surrounded by flames. "Charlie!" She screams as she leans over the railing.

"You do have a choice, take back your powers and he dies or forget your powers and save him. It's your choice my dear." He told her as she turned towards him. "What kind of question is that?" she asked furiously. The elderly man opens his mouth to answer. "Don't answer that." Mecca hissed as she backed up from the pool and jumped into the flaming water. As she resurfaces, she sees Charlie go under. "Charlie!" she exclaimed as she swam over to where Charlie sank and dived down. Myers and Abe watch helplessly as Hellboy continues to try to break free of the chains. "Love is the hidden bravery we never thought we had, and don't bother with those chains, their made of pure steel." The Shaman breathed, taking a small glance towards Hellboy then back at the floor. Hellboy then realized what he had said and shook his head in disbelief. Suddenly, Mecca and Charlie's heads bob to the surface where Mecca is seen dragging Charlie to a ladder. As she struggles to keep him afloat, she takes off her silk belt. When she gets to the latter, she pushes him up to the first step where she ties his chest to the fourth bar. Then climbing up herself, she grabs his hand. Then the ladder snaps and begins to sink, taking Charlie with it. "Charlie, no!" she cried as she pulled him up watching the ladder sink. Tired she lays next to Charlie, who's not breathing.

The smoke from the fire draws near. Coughing, she takes off her jacket and places it over Charlie's head, protecting him from the smoke. Too tired to stand, she collapses but sits up. Mecca spots another latter that's diagonal to the edge of the pool. She stands up, but she sways a little bit and she pulls Charlie over to the wall where she laid him down. Using her jacket, she ties Charlie to her back. Making sure that he was secure, she started to climb up the ladder.

Suddenly she screams in pain as a drop of wax from a candle chandelier drops onto her shoulder. She pats it off, and continues on her way. "There she is!" Myers exclaimed as he spotted Mecca through the smoke. The boys smile as they see Mecca and Charlie all right for now. Suddenly the ladder gives away as it twists where the end of the ladder reaches the edge of the pool. Making her way to the edge of the pool, she grunts as she continues under the heat of the fire below.

Then she felt Charlie slipping off, as he started to fall off, she held on to him using her legs. Finally at the edge of the pool, she notices the ladder breaking under the weight and heat. Charlie starts to awake as Mecca uses her legs to throw Charlie up on land. Charlie stares up at her and then tries to reach for her when the ladder gave away, and Mecca fell into the fiery pit below.

"NO! MECCA!" Charlie cries as he backs up to dives into the pool except he stops short when flames shoot out. "She's gone. She sacrificed herself for his life." Hellboy said looking at the floor. Abe looks at Hellboy, "This isn't Charlie's fault she's gone." Abe told him. "You're right, it's not Charlie's fault," Hellboy said his temper raising as he looks upon the Shaman. "It's his! She wouldn't be gone if he didn't kidnap her and start this crap!" he shouted. The fire in the pool quickly dies, as the Shaman calmly wavers to the pool. "All is not lost, look." He said gently as the lights shot from his comforting arms and dive into the pool. Carefully, the lights float around an unconscious Mecca as they lift her out of the pool. "How is it possible?" Myers asked gazing upon Mecca. "It isn't. She gave up the most important thing to her and sacrificed herself for something a lot more important than death itself. That's how she survived, Love conquers all even Death." The Shaman explained.

The lights slowly raise Mecca into the sky, where her eyes shoot out powerful white lights. She then gains back her color. Then the white orbs slowly send Mecca into Charlie's arms. Her head's against Charlie chest as he turns to the boys with her in his arms. The white orbs slowly heal her body, the hot wax on her shoulders and fingers soon disappearing, her burns slowly evaporate, and her charred hair and clothes are also healed. But white streaks suddenly pave themselves in her jet-black hair up to her forehead. As she starts to wake, the Shaman waves his arm. The chains break and the boys are set free.

"The evil was indeed her fear of being rejected by the ones she loves, her fear of her powers controlling her, and her fear of getting to close to a person to only getting hurt by loosing them." The Shaman explained further. He soon disappears, as Mecca awakens, Charlie sets her down, but holds her in case if she fell. "That's going to hurt in the morning." Mecca said.

"Are you okay? You took quite a hit there, kid." Hellboy walking over to his member "I'm fine, a little woozy, but fine." Mecca told him. "I'm relieved you're okay." Charlie said grinning a charming smile. Charlie and Mecca smile at each other, but they look at Hellboy for approval. "What are you waiting for? Kiss the girl!" Hellboy said with a smile too, in spite of himself. Mecca and Charlie kiss, lightly. "Alright that's enough." He told them disgusted as he turned away. They part with Mecca blushing and smiling. "Let's get out of here, and go home." Charlie said giving a small wink at Mecca, who turns to hide her blushing "Agreed." Abe smiled as well. They walk out of the mansion with Mecca and Charlie holding hands.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Another year had passed for Mecca Montgomery and she had finally accomplished two of her goals. One is to make great friends and the other one was to find someone who loved her for just being her. She was pretty sure that nothing could tear Charlie and her apart…or so she thought.

Charlie is shown standing before two men with rows of his co-workers in the background. "Charles Nathaniel Winters, you are here today because you've been accused of having romantic relationship with Miss Mecca Elizabeth Montgomery." Brute, one of his bosses hissed as a picture of Mecca appears in the background. His coworkers buzz with chatter in the background and then quickly turn a deadly silent. "Is this true?" asked Finch, another one of his bosses. "Yes it is." Charlie said simply, his face unemotional.

"You do realize the punishment for being with Miss Montgomery, a woman with telekinetic powers, I mind you?" Brute said. "Yes, I do." Charlie repeated.

"What are your feelings towards Miss Montgomery?" Finch questioned calmly. "Well, I-I love her." He told them, sure of what he said. "You love her?" Brute repeated emphasizing, "love". The people behind him start to talk at a rapid pace. "Silence!" Brute yelled, the vein in his neck bulging as his anger grows. The crowd hushes after being scolded by Brute. "You do know why it's unacceptable to see Miss Montgomery, right?" Finch asks tranquilly although his partner's not. "No, I don't" Charlie answered.

"It's unacceptable to see Miss Montgomery that witch because you are a man with powers as well! You two cannot be together because what if she doesn't love you back? You're powers are uncontrollable in a situation like that. You vowed you'd have no distractions when you joined including women. How are you able to help us if you keep going to her? Besides what if you get married to her? The outcome of a magical, powerful child is very high. A child that can be more powerful than it's parents is a sign of trouble. What if it's evil? What then?" Brute shouted at Charlie, his face turning a bright red from not breathing throughout his speech.

"Well Brute, 1. I love Mecca with all my heart and I know she loves me back. If we do decide to get married and have children, I know that I'll be a good father when their born but Mecca is already a good woman who loves children and wants to have one of her own one of these days, and I plan to give her what she wants although I'm not sure I may not one, if she's happy I'm happy." Charlie said proudly as he held his head high. The vein in Brute's neck starts to grow as the crowd in front of him claps for the little speech Charlie made. "SILENCE!" Brute roars to the crowd. The crowd hushes fearing Brute's extreme temper. "Charles Winters, you are hereby banned to see Miss Montgomery and if you continue seeing her, the punishment for her will be more radical than yours." Brute shot back and with that he sat back in his chair, smiling in his dominance.

Charlie looks at the picture of Mecca, and sadly hangs his head. He didn't want her to get hurt or worse killed because of him. "You have until tomorrow to say your farewells. I'm sorry, Charlie. I really am but rules are rules." Finch said offering his sympathy.

Meanwhile, Mecca is smiling while looking at the flowers Charlie bought her. Three beautiful, charming enchanted roses with one a dark blue with white stars printed on them. A white one with silver moons stamped on it, and the last one was an animated rose showing the aurora lights.

The next morning, Mecca steps off the elevator to see Charlie eagerly waiting outside. She gives a tricky smile as she sneaks outside. Mecca then tiptoes up to Charlie and gives him a hug from behind. "Hey stranger." She said facing him and planting a kiss on his cheek. Charlie sadly smiles at her. "What's up?" Mecca asks, blinking her violet eyes. Charlie rubs the back of his head nervously as he looks down at his shoes and looks back up at Mecca. "Mecca, listen we need to talk." Charlie said gently taking her hands into his own. Mecca's smile disappears as she looks at him worriedly. "Um…okay shoot." She said apprehensively. "You know I work for the system that covers Hellboy and all the supernatural beings around here, right?" Charlie said easily starting off. "Yeah? Why? What's wrong?" she said suddenly upset. "My bosses have noticed us spending time together for the last year. And they want us to stop seeing each other." Charlie said biting his lip. Taken aback she literally takes a step back. "What? They can't do that!" she exclaimed. "I'm sorry Mecca, they're willing to hurt you if I continue seeing you." Charlie said gently caressing her cheek. She brushes it away harshly, "But Charlie I'll take anything that shoot at me. Anything for you to be with me." Mecca said fighting back the tears. "I know, but I don't want you getting hurt and that's something I can't risk like that time I came on the mission with you, you almost died saving me. I don't want to loose you again." Charlie said as he gave her hug slowly breaking away. Mecca lowered her head. Placing his fingers under her chin, he lifted her head up and looked into her eyes deeply. Then Charlie places his hand on her cheek and she holds it there, sadly.

"I'm sorry, Mecca. I love you." He whispers in her ear, he takes his hand off her cheek and starts to walk away. Hellboy watches from the window. Then what happens next even surprised her; a tear falls from her eyes and falls onto her cheek. She starts to cry softly but she turns away and leans up against the wall. Mecca then slides down sitting on the ground, where she puts her head in her hands and starts to cry. Then feeling angry with herself for crying, she picks herself up from the ground and quickly walks into the building. Keeping her head low and crossing her arms against her chest, she continues downstairs as she quickly walks past Myers and into her room where she quickly shuts the door and lies down on her bed, her head deep inside the pillow. Outside of her room, and out from a corner appears Hellboy and shakes her head sadly.

Later that night, Mecca's still in her room on her bed looking at a picture of her and Charlie. It shows Charlie giving a piggyback ride to Mecca, both smiling into the cameras. She smiles sadly and then places the photo underneath her pillow. She hears a knock on her door. "Come in." She replied as she turned around sitting in pretzel formation. The door opens and Hellboy sticks his head inside her room. "You okay? I saw what happened this morning." He said as he stepped into her room. "Yeah, I'm fine." She said simply as she turned towards him. "So what happened, he looked like he didn't want to go." He said. "Because he didn't, he's protecting me." Mecca told him. " It didn't look like he was protecting you" Hellboy accused. "He was protecting me from his bosses, he works for a organization that covers the supernatural doings around here and they noticed that Charlie and me were spending a lot of time together so they told Charlie to stop seeing me or the punishment for me would be more worse than his." Explained Mecca.

She looks at the sparkling blue rose with white stars that Charlie gave her for her birthday. "It's not fair." She whispered. A tear drops on the rose, but she doesn't cry fully, instead tears slowly fall onto her cheek. Suddenly everything that Charlie got her is thrown into the air and everything starts being ripped up. Mecca shrieks, as the pictures of Charlie and her that were hanging on the wall crash into the wall next to her. Hellboy runs at her and covers her as more pictures start smashing themselves into the walls. Then all is silent as Hellboy uncovers Mecca and they look all around the room. Everything is either ripped up or torn from the walls.

She looks at the pictures she had, and covered her mouth in shock. They were ripped right down the middle with Mecca on one side and Charlie on the other side. Then she spots the roses, ripped up into little pieces. She collapses on her knees and gently picks up one petal with a white star still glowing. As she cradles it in her palm, the glow slowly fades. Tears fill up her eyes she starts crying. She looks at her mirror and gasps. Hellboy looks at the mirror to see a message written in red marker.

"Forget Charlie, tear him from your heart and never look back." Mecca reads from the mirror. She turns back to Hellboy, with a tear singly running down her cheek. "It keeps repeating that for 50 more sentences." She said as she slowly gets up.

"Are you hurt? Did any of the glass cut you?" He asks concerned more about her welfare than her pictures. With her back to him, she fidgets with a strand of her hair. "Hellboy, they couldn't hurt me more than they already did." She whispered. Suddenly, she turns towards him. Myers skids into the room seeing the mess; he asks, "What happened here?" With Mecca at his side, Hellboy starts towards the door but stops at Myers. "Get some guys to clean this up." He ordered as he and Mecca continued to walk down the hallway. "Where are you going?" Myers yells to him. With a glance at Mecca, he yells back over his shoulder, "Hunting."

At the center where Charlie works, Charlie looks out the window longingly at the moon. Then suddenly a red hand grips the windowsill. Surprised he falls backwards but gets up quickly and looks out the window to see Hellboy hanging holding Mecca. Her eyes shined cold silver when suddenly Hellboy is thrown into Charlie's room breaking the window. Mecca simply floats and gently steps down into the room. "Gently!" Hellboy said glaring at Mecca who gives a small weak smile and a shrug. "What are you two doing here?" Charlie asks bewildered. "We have a bone to pick with your bosses." Hellboy told him wiping off the glass from his coat. "No, Mecca you have to get out of here before I lose you forever." Charlie said shaking his head. "You almost did." Hellboy said. "What?" Charlie asked now looking at Hellboy. "She was already attacked. Pictures flew off into the wall; everything was moved out of place or torn up. Little threats written on the mirror." He told Charlie as Mecca stood by him. Charlie's blue eyes now are outlined in gold as he clenched his fist, "Those lying bastards." He hissed through his teeth. Charlie walks towards the door, which is blasted off its hinges and thrown into the hallway as Hellboy continues down the hallway. Mecca gives Hellboy a worried expression as they follow him down the hallway. Pictures fall as Charlie walks by them, doors slam behind him, and people get pushed back into the rooms they were coming from. Charlie comes toward two large doors, which fly off their hinges and into the room. Finch and Brute cover their heads and look to see Charlie with Hellboy and Mecca right behind him. "Charlie, what the hell are you doing? Return to your quarters!" Brute shouts at him. Charlie's eyes glow a frightening gold color as lightening shoots out of his hands and he directs it over Brute's head. "You lying bastards! I love her and you tried to kill her!" Charlie roared. Hellboy gives Mecca a smile which se returns when they both heard Charlie announce that he loved her. Charlie soon calms down and his eyes return to a gentle blue. Brute gets up brushing himself off, "Yes, I did. You swore when you joined that you would never get distracted from your work. But when that witch came in and you started spending most of your time with her!" He shouted pointing a finger at Mecca, who narrows her eyes at him. Charlie gets in front of Mecca, ""Hey, that witch is the woman I love." He growls at Brute. Mecca gives him a small kiss on the cheek from behind. "You can yell at your boss some more while I wait outside because frankly I'm getting a headache." She said giving him a wink before leaving the room.

When Mecca is out of earshot, he pulls out a small box from his pocket. "And until a couple of days ago, I was planning of asking her to be Mrs. Charles Nathaniel Winters or I become Charlie Montgomery." He tells them opening a small box, which reveals a diamond ring and then placed it back in his pocket. "You-You can't do this! You vowed! You joined!" Brute yelled at him. "Oh shut up, Brute." An old woman's voice called out, from the shadows an elderly woman coming from the background. "But Madame, he-" Brute stuttered. "I am perfectly capable of knowing what he does, Brute. And I think it's a beautiful idea and a very sweet one." She smiled at Charlie. "You're their boss?" Hellboy said as he jerks his head at Brute and Finch. "Oh yes. My name is Helen DeMour. I didn't want you two to get hurt and I told Brute that I accepted that he was in love! He went behind my back, and pulled off this stunt. Charlie, your strong love for Mecca is something every girl wants, so I'm allowing the wedding if she accepts. And for my wedding present, I think I can manage to get her something that she lost a long time ago." Helen explained. She then turned towards Brute with a glowering stare, "Brute you are now on level 47, and you will take orders from Finch. Anything he tells you to do, you do it." She told him in a daunting tone. Then Helen leans over to see Mecca leaning against the wall, raising an eyebrow as people pass by giving her strange looks. "She's pretty, defiantly a keeper." she said with a wink at a blushing Charlie. "Goodnight." Helen told them sweetly as she left the room. Charlie then turns towards Mecca and puts his arm around her with a charming smile. "Want to go for a walk?" he asked. She nodded but gave a look at Hellboy. He gave a smile and a her look as if to say, "Go ahead."

A couple of minutes later, Charlie and Mecca are in the park with Hellboy standing behind the tree with a good view of the couple. Charlie then covers Mecca's eyes with one hand and uses the other hand freely. His fingers move with small movements at the sky. From Hellboy's point of view Charlie uncovers Mecca's eyes and point towards the sky. She gasps and covers her mouth with one hand while looking up in the sky. Hellboy looks up as well to see a message written across the sky in stars, "Will You Marry Me, Mecca?"

Hellboy gives a grin, "Showoff." He simply says. He then looks at the couple, where Charlie gets down on one knee in front of Mecca and presents to her the ring. She nods and as soon as the ring's on her finger, she gives a shriek in joy and gently tackles him where they start to laugh and give a long kiss. "Looks like I have a wedding to go to." He whispered to himself.


End file.
